


The Big Four: Art

by ZeeLinn



Series: The Big Four at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, i may or may not draw the other characters appearing in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/pseuds/ZeeLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches of The Big Four in Hogwarts.</p>
<p>This is partly to pacify people who might be waiting for me to post chapters (ha, ha, presumptuous of me, much?) because I'm mainly an artist, not a writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch Dump #1

Aaaand sketch dump! I’m sorry my brain is kinda bouncing around this whole fandom right now T.T 

Hogwarts AU, where Jack is Captain of the Slytherin team (and the Seeker), Merida is the Gryffindor’s star Chaser. Rapunzel is the Ravenclaw prefect (and later Head Girl) while Hiccup is the Hufflepuff prefect (and later Head Boy). 

I got a little shippy cause i like my Jackunzel. 

Jack has the most fabulous ‘broom’ ever. Hiccup doesn’t know why he puts up with his best friend’s pranks. Merida does not understand the frying pan. Rapunzel tutors Jack, but he only fakes not understanding his stuff just to sneak in surprise smooches.


	2. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comparisons in height between their first year and their sixth/seventh year.

Merida doesn't seem pleased by this development.


	3. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 outfits the 4 of them wear.

Another height comparison, but with outfits this time! They're all in their seventh year, maybe almost graduating, after the Triwizard Tournament. :) 

Here're some zoom ins..

 

All will be explained in due time. ;o 


End file.
